


Bus rides

by thethingaboutlove



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingaboutlove/pseuds/thethingaboutlove
Summary: Imagine that Person A and Person B are on a really long bus ride (because reasons) and both are very tired and end up falling asleep on each other, still holding each other's hand. (Bonus: Person C takes a picture and teases the two mercilessly about it after)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Bus rides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer my peeps i obviously do not own these wonderful characters

“we’re going on a bear hunt,”

“we’re gonna catch a big one.”

“what a beautiful day,”

  
“WE’RE NOT SCARED!!”

  
It’s probably safe to say the bus driver is dreading this drive more than he would if actual kids inhabited the bus right now. 

It seems, that when driving to a different state, it may be best to take two cars. You know. In case the one you took got blown up, which results in three grown adults singing children’s songs on an almost empty bus. 

McGee, Torres, and Bishop to be exact. Sat at the very back of the bus like the group of mischievous children on school trips. Singing obnoxiously loud. Ellie, sat in the middle singing the loudest. 

  
“okay guys maybe keep it down” came McGee’s (finally) responsible reply.

“noooo. what else are we supposed to do?” Nick whined back.

“Be normal people. Sleep?”

“Sleep is for losers.” Ellie pouted.

  
“Actually B, sleep is for the tired.”

  
“Ugh, shut up.”

Nick held his hands up in defence. 

  
  


“Well someone is a little hungry.”

Ellie snapped her head towards Nick and sent a glare his way.

“Let me rephrase that. Someone is A LOT hungry.”

The two of them carried on bickering which made McGee looked on in amusement. It ended with Ellie faking offence; glaring ahead of her, arms crossed sternly over her chest. Nick on the other hand just smiled smugly, eating the candy bar he refused to give her.

* * *

The bus jolted to a stop causing both Ellie and Nick to snap wide awake. Grasping at the seats in front of them to steady themselves back into their seats. 

A chuckle arises from beside Ellie. 

“Oh, so you find this funny then Tim?” came Ellie’s groggy comment.

  
“No not this.”

  
“Then what?” Nick joined in the conversation. 

  
“Oh, you know. Just a little picture I took.”

With that McGee turned his phone to face them. And staring back at them was a picture of them both. Well the both of them sleeping to be exact. 

Ellie has her head in the crook of nicks neck, Nicks arm wrapped around her shoulders. Nicks head is nuzzled into Ellie’s hair, the blonde strands obscuring most of his face. 

  
“Oh god.”

  
“YouCan’tProveThatsUs.” came Torres’ fast reply.

“Oh no? Then look at this.”

  
The smirk on McGee’s face increased by miles and he continued to show them a further video he had taken. A video of them sleeping, from all angles. You could definitely tell it was them.

  
“TIMMM!!” they moaned in unison. 

  
“Oh, you’re never going to live this down.”

“We’ll get you back.” 

  
“You won’t know what hit you.”

  
Bishop stared at McGee’s phone as he returned it to its trusty place in his pocket. 

  
He smiled at them once more. 

  
“Be quiet and get back to snuggling, or smooching. Your choice.”

  
  


El fin 

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet and slightly trash :)


End file.
